Cosmetics refer to goods which are used for a human body in order to add charming of the human body and change the appearance of the human body to be brighter, or to maintain or enhance skin or hair in a healthy state by making the human body clean and beautiful, and have a minor effect on the human body.
In general, cosmetics are manufactured by mixing mutually different materials using an emulsifying agent such as a surface active agent, and the cosmetic materials may be classified into water-in-oil (W/O) emulsion type cosmetic material and oil in-water (O/W) emulsion type cosmetic material according to the bonding structure between water-based material and oil-based material.
The water-in-oil emulsion type cosmetic material, which is obtained by bonding an oil-based material to an outside of water-based material, has a larger quantity of oil so that the absorption of skin is slow and the touch feeling is heavy, but the persistence is longer than that of the oil-in-water emulsion type cosmetic material. Thus, the cosmetics requiring persistence are manufactured by using the W/O emulsion type cosmetic material to increase water resistance against sweat and water.
The cosmetics are manufactured reduce the viscosity of content in order to compensate the defects of the W/O emulsion type cosmetic material that the touch feeling is heavy and sticky. However, when the water-in-oil product having low viscosity remains for a long time in circulation, the aqueous material of internal phase and the oil materials of external phase may be separated from each other. In this case, a user shakes a container to mix the separated aqueous and oil materials with each other for use, but it is inconvenient to shake the container for use.
To solve the problems described above, as shown in FIG. 1, a product, which disclosed in Korean Registered Utility Model No. 20-0473583 issued to the applicant of the present application, has been developed, where an impregnation member 1 impregnated with water-in-oil contents having low viscosity is contained in a compact container.
However, according to the related art described above, though the refill container lid 6 is put on the refill container 3 to tightly close the refill container 3, since the refill container lid 6 and the refill container 3 are made of a synthetic resin material, a gap is generated due to the nature of the material, so that the sealing strength is lowered and the cosmetic material is volatilized or evaporated.
In addition, according to the related art described above, since the refill container 3 is coupled to the intermediate container 2 and the space occupied by the container main body 1 is large, the amount of the cosmetic material contained in the refill container 3 is reduced so that the refill container 3 is required to be frequently refilled with the cosmetic material. Therefore, there is a need to develop a container capable of efficiently containing a large amount of cosmetics by minimizing internal components.